Medieval Mutt
Medieval Mutt is a fan made episode created by Magic-is-cute, Disneydude15, CartoonLover, and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise After the Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, and Staff Members find a strange jewel whille on vacation in scotland they get sent into medieval times where Bright Eyes is mistaken for Princess Moonbeam and dognapped by MacKonaghy Stoneheart, who is Katrina's ancestor. Plot Part One (The Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, Minks, and Staff Members are on a tour in Scotland.) Tour Guide: Over there is one of Scotland's oldest castles called the Loch Jaw Castle. It is said that it belonged to a beautiful puppy princess named Princess Moonbeam. Igor: I bet she wasn't even half as pretty as you, Bright Eyes. Bright Eyes: Thank you, Iggy. That was nice of you to say. Igor: I mean, why call a Castle after a disease of Tetanus? Bright Eyes: What's Tetanus? (Holly notices Whopper reading a comic book.) Holly: Are you paying attention, Whopper? Whopper: Oh, sorry. I've been busy reading this comic book. Igor: Whopper, you can read all the comics you want when we're not on a tour of plaid skirts, bagpipes, and ancient castles. Tony: Technically, Iggy. Those plaid skirts you mentioned are kilts. Igor: K-K-Kilts? I don't know, they sound like keel, which sounds dark. Tony: No, Iggy. A kilt is like a kind of... um... traditional Scottish shorts men and boys wear. Don't you think so, Beamer? Beamer: Yes. I used to wear them all the time. Igor: You? In a skirt!? That sounds embarrassing. Beamer: (Snapping at Igor) It's a tradition! And for your information, they're kilts, not skirts! Igor: (Shouting back as Beamer is startled.) No one asked you to shout at me! Beamer: Well, how do you think I feel?! (Imitating Igor) "You in a skirt? That sounds embarrassing!" (McWhisker comes to Beamer's defense.) McWhisker: (To Igor) You can't talk to my friend like that! So what if he wore kilts? I wear kilts too, you want to make something of it? Tony: Knock it off, you three! The last thing we want on this trip is startling fights. Now, you guys apologize to each other. Igor/Beamer/McWhisker: He started it! Tony: I don't care who started what. Apologize this second! (Igor, McWhisker, and Beamer snarl, scaring Tony.) Igor/Beamer/McWhisker: (Yelling) Stay out of this, Tony! (Darius, Antonio, Rosy, and Elaine come to Tony and Tony hugs them as he trembles and cries.) Elaine: What is the matter? Tony: (Sobbing) Iggy, McWhisker, and Beamer scared me! Holly: Please don't make things worse, you guys. It's just that Tony doesn't like it when you guys fight. (Igor, McWhisker, and Beamer have guilty looks on their faces.) Igor: Ok. Sorry, Beamy. Beamer: Sorry, Iggy. McWhisker: I'm sorry too, Iggy. All three: We're sorry, Tony. Tony: (Shedding tears as Elaine gives him a back rub and Rosy, Darius and Antonio comfort him) No, Holly. I wanted them to apologize to each other, not to me. If I know Iggy, he's sensitive when someone yells at him just like Dexter and I. (Bright Eyes sees a blue bone-shaped jewel in the grass.) Bright Eyes: Golly Gee! What's that? (Cooler picks up the jewel.) Cooler: Hmm... isn't this the Moonbeam Jewel? Chew Chew: It looks like it. (Vigor lifts up his glasses to look at the jewel.) Tori: What is the Moonbeam Jewel? Chew Chew: It's a jewel that..... (Before Chew Chew can answer, the jewel glows and the heroes are transported into the middle of a forest.) Cooler: Whoa! Where are we? Gamma: Hmm... If my guess is correct, the Moonbeam Jewel Cooler found must have brought us here to the medieval times. Voice: Thou art correct. Hairball: Ghosts! (A girl puppy(Princess Moonbeam) and four body guards enter.) Princess Moonbeam: No ghosts, thou silly goose. 'Tis me, Princess Moonbeam. (Bright Eyes looks at Princess Moonbeam and is surprised.) Bright Eyes: Gosh oh golly gee with sprinkles and a cherry on top! You look just like me! Igor: Huh? (irrationally covers His eyes. but looks at Bright Eyes and Hugs Her.) Bright Eyes: Is something wrong, Iggy? Iggy: That Princess Moonbeam. She looks exactly like you. Princess Moonbeam: I thinketh she already pointeth that out, thou silly puppy. I be Princess Moonbeam of Loch Jaw Castle and I need thy help. Bright Eyes: Oh. Um... Iggy? (Iggy lets go of Her.) Igor: Sorry. Shakespeare: Not to worry. I speaketh her language. (To Moonbeam) What seems to trouble thee, Princess Moonbeam? Princess Moonbeam: Ye evil Count MacKonaghy Stoneheart wants to dognappeth me for ransom because he wants to taketh over all of Scotland. If ye villain is not stopped, this wilt meaneth certain doom for my kingdom. Art thou willing to not only helpeth me save Scotland from MacKonaghy Stoneheart, but also save My Fiancee? Cooler: Wow. even in Medieval Times, Stoneheart is a heartless swamp hag. Tony: Now, here's two questions: 1, How can we help you? 2, Who is Your Fiancee? Shakespeare: Tony, let us not rushest into ye second question yet. Princess Moonbeam: My fiancee is a handsome pup prince who goes by ye name of Sir Pranks-a-Lot. (sudenly a creature swoops down at the group) Igor: What was that? Tori: It looked like it was half lion, half bird. Princess Moonbeam: That was a griffin, owned by MacKonaghy to dognap me. (Igor notices Bright Eyes is missing.) Igor: Oh no! Bright Eyes is captured by the griffin! Princess Moonbeam: Apparently, ye griffin mistooketh thy friend as myself and dognapped her. (Tony becomes enraged.) Tony: Wait 'til I get my hands on that MacKonaghy Stoneheart! (Tony transforms into Titan Tony and flies after the griffin.) Princess Moonbeam: Zounds! What was that? Gamma: Titan Tony, that's what. We better follow him and the griffin to MacKonaghy Stoneheart's lair. Part Two (At a tower far from the forest, MacKonaghy Stoneheart is seen viewing the night sky.) MacKonaghy: Ah. 'Tis a lovely moonlit nicht tonicht. (The griffin, holding Bright Eyes with its wing, lands in front of MacKonaghy.) MacKonaghy: Well done, my pet. Thou may go now. (The griffin puts Bright Eyes down and goes down the tower into its room.) MacKonaghy: At last, I have captured thou and thy fiancee, Prince Pranks-a-Lot. Bright Eyes: You must be mistaken. I'm not Princess Moonbeam. MacKonaghy: And with ye lack of existence as does thy fiancee, Scotland will be mine. Bright Eyes: Fiancee? But, I'm too young to marry. I'm only seven dog years old. MacKonaghy: I don't care if thou art a million years old. Now, thou will tell me where thou hid ye Moonbeam Jewel or I...! (Titan Tony lands in front of MacKonaghy.) MacKonaghy: Zounds! Are thou a deity? Titan Tony: So, you must be MacKonaghy Stoneheart. I'll smash your face in if you lay one hair on Bright Eyes' head! MacKonaghy: Thou art insane. I know not this Bright Eyes. I only need Moonbeam for ransoming ye jewel. Titan Tony: Jewel? You don't mean the Moonbeam Jewel, do you? MacKonaghy: Yes, I do. Now, tell me where thou hid it! (Titan Tony prepares an attack) Titan Tony: Bright Eyes! Get out of here! Bright Eyes: What's going to happen to you? Titan Tony: Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. MacKonaghy: I hate to breaketh this to thou, but thou have forgotten one thing. My griffin guards this tower and if he caught Moonbean once, he can capture her again. Titan Tony: Crud. No matter, I can still smash your face to a pulp. MacKonaghy: I thinketh not. (MacKonaghy snaps his fingers and Titan Tony and Bright Eyes are trapped in an energy barrier.) MacKonaghy: Now, I am going to locketh thou pests in thy new prison cell while I came up with a way on how to take over Scotland. (Meanwhile, Princess Moonbeam and the others have reached the end of the forest.) Princess Moonbeam: There it is! MacKonaghy's tower! Tony the Artist: Mama mia! That's a frightening looking tower. (Puppy Power twinkles over Gamma's head.) Gamma: Just as I thought. Tony must have been captured too. Looks like we're going in. Princess Moonbeam: Beware of ye griffin. Gamma: Don't worry. (Getting his laser pistol out) We got this. (Back inside the castle, Tony and Bright Eyes are in their prison cell. They are sharing the cell with Sir Pranks-a-Lot, who looks just like Igor.) Sir Pranks-a-Lot: What brings thee to ye prison cell? Bright Eyes: Iggy? What are you doing here? Pranks-a-Lot: Iggy? Methinks thy eyes are somewhat spirally. I be Sir Pranks-a-Lot-- huh? (Looks at Bright Eyes.) Princess Moonbeam... Thou art here, too? Tony: You got it all wrong, Pranks-a-Lot. Bright Eyes is not Princess Moonbeam. Moonbeam is with our friends. And how do we know if you've seen Princess Moonbeam. Pranks-a-Lot: Well, Princess Moonbeam has a birthmark shaped like a cresent moon on ye bottom of her left foot. (Bright Eyes shows Pranks-a-Lot her left foot and wiggles her toes. There is no birthmark.) Pranks-a-Lot: Oh my. I am very sorry. I thought that thou art Princess Moonbeam judging by thy appearance. Bright Eyes: That's okay, Pranky. Pranks-a-Lot: I appreciateth thy consideration-- Pranky? Well, anyway, why art thou here? Tony: We were sent here by the Moonbeam Jewel. Pranks-a-Lot: Oh. I seeth. I hopeth Princess Moonbeam is not hurt. Bright Eyes: Don't worry, Pranky. Moonbeam is okay. Pranks-a-Lot: (sighs of relief.) Thank goodness. (MacKonaghy Stoneheart enters.) MacKonaghy: Since thou have refuseth to confess where thou have hid ye Moonbeam Jewel, I shall find ye jewel myself. Tony: Not so fast. I have back-up and I'm pretty sure they'll mop the floor with your face when they're done. MacKonaghy: I beggeth to differ. I wilt taketh care of ye meddlers. (MacKonaghy leaves.) Tony: Looks like we need to get out of here. Pranks-a-Lot: Do not worry. I haveth a plan. Gather around. (Pranks-a-Lot whispers in Tony and Bright Eyes' ears.) Tony: Ooh. Bright Eyes: Very sneaky. (Outside the tower, the rest of the group is ready to attack.) Gamma: All right, everyone. Time to pay MacKonaghy a visit. (Gamma blasts the door open with his laser pistol.) TJ: All right, MacKonaghy, where are you and what have you done to my brother and Bright Eyes? MacKonaghy: I know not this Bright Eyes, but if thou won't comply to my demands, thy pet and thy brother will be dealt with by Me. (MacKonaghy enters.) McWhisker: For your information, we don't take orders from a Stoneheart like you. MacKonaghy: Very well then. Face the wrath of my Griffin! (MacKonaghy snaps his fingers and the Griffin appears.) MacKonaghy: Kill them, my pet! (The Griffin charges after the heroes as Gamma readies his sword.) Igor: Looks like our gooses are cooked. Part Three MacKonaghy: Try and defeat my Griffin. Gamma: Okay.... (Gamma simply crosses his arms and his cybernetic eye glows.) Gamma: Cyber Eye Beam! (Gamma shoots a laser beam from his cybernetic eye, destroying the Griffin. MacKonaghy gasps in awe.) MacKonaghy: Zounds! Cooler: Way to go, Gamma! Gamma: And now, MacKonaghy, you're next. (MacKonaghy faints.) McWhisker: He fainted. Igor: Let's go and save Bright Eyes and Tony. (Tony, Bright Eyes, and Pranks-a-Lot enter.) Cooler: Whoa! That was fast. (Princess Moonbeam and Pranks-a-Lot rush to each and hug.) Igor: Whoa! Pranks-a-Lot looks like me! Cooler: How do you like that? Two pairs of twins. Princess Moonbeam: I am so glad to see thou, Prince Pranks-a-Lot. Prince Pranks-a-Lot: So am I, Princess Moonbeam. (The two embrace.) Igor: I heard that you two are going to get married. Prince Prank-a-Lot: 'Tis true. Gamma: Here is a good question: How do we get back to our time? Princess Moonbeam: I believe I can telleth thou how. Sarge: How? Princess Moonbeam: (Pointing to Wishbone) You, the magical one. Do you have the Moonbeam jewel? Wishbone: Yes. (Wishbone shows Princess Moonbeam the jewel.) Princess Moonbeam: Ah! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Bright Eyes Category:Fan made episodes starring Tony